It was not meant to happen!
by YaoiSilverSilver-Yaoi
Summary: DISCONTINUED.. 1 NEW CHAP Bass wake up with a hangover. But he isn't alone in the bed!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! The name is Silver Yaoi and this is my first Megaman yaoi fic! Please don't flame me for my spelling/grammar. I m from Sweden so English is not my mother language!

Pairing: Megaman/Bass, others.

Warning: Alcohol, angst, Mpreg, violence OOC!

READ THIS FIRST!

I m a huge Bass fan!

In this fic Bass, Megaman and the others will OOC, just to warn you. In many fics I have read, Bass have been the seme over a uke Megaman, and I want to twist that around. I think that Bass is younger then Megaman, considering he was created years after Megaman. I m making Bass younger in this fic, but I'll try not to remake him to much….

It Was Not Meant To Happen

"Ugh… my head…"

Bass sat up and held his pounding head with one hand. He could taste bile in the back of his throat and that he was really sick in his stomach. A sudden need to throw up made him jump out of the bed and bolt for the nearest bathroom.

He never noticed the figure in the bed that mumbled and turned over.

Bass reached the toilet just in time. He dry heaved for a few minutes. He had never been so ill in his entire life before. After the dry heaves had passed by, he sat down with his back against the bathroom wall. He shakily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought and rested his aching head on his knees. 'What happened last night?' Bass stared at his hands that were shaking badly. 'I m stronger then this! I shouldn't be so ill… it's only a hangover… I think…'

------------

In the bedroom

------------

"Ohh.. ouch! That hurt…"

The figure decided that it was better if it stayed in bed. It's head was pounding and it was exhausted. Bringing a hand up to cover it's eyes, it sighed. "I'll never do that again… it hurts too much… What happened last night?"

Not remembering, it turned to it's side and closed it's eyes. 'Better get some rest…'

-------------

Back in the bathroom

-------------

Bass looked himself in the mirror. His eyes were just a bit lighter red then his irises. He had circles under his eyes and his skin was a bit paler the usual. He groaned and leaned his forehead against the mirror. 'What the hell happened? I have never awoken and looked like this before… well… I have never awoken and throw up the first thing in the morning ether...' he closed his eyes and just tried to remember. It didn't take him long to remember one thing. "Where the heck am I? This isn't my room!"

Backing away from the mirror he studied the bathroom for the first time. He couldn't recognise the bathroom from anywhere. When he turned to leave he saw a towel. Frowning he grabbed it and looked it over and saw the fine text Star Hotel written on it. 'So I m in a hotel? Why would I go here and not straight home?'

Throwing the towel to the side, Bass wobbled out from the bathroom and back to the bedroom. It was a miracle that he found his way back, considering the fuzziness in his sight. He leaned against the doorframe and his eyes landed on the lump in the bed. 'God, let that be Treble!' Stumbling to the bed, he reached out to grab the blanket. Just as his fingertips touched the soft fabric, the figure turned to face him. Bass drew a sharp breath and sharply jerked back, landing on his butt on the cold floor.

"MEGAMAN!" he shrieked.

Megaman mumbled and his eyes blinked open. The blue orbs narrowed as he grunted. "Turn the volume down, will ya? It hurts…" Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he sat up and faced Bass. He didn't seem to be surprised that Bass was sitting butt naked in front of him. Smiling he chirped a: Good morning!

Bass jaw fell open. He never left the warrior before him with his eyes as he stood on his knees. "W-what is going on here? Why are you here? Why am I here?"

Megaman just smiled. "I don't remember all, but I think it has to do with the party we threw last night"

Bass slowly crawled over to the end of the bed and settled himself on it. He didn't face Megaman as he rested his face in his hands. "What party?" he asked calmly. He knew that getting upset wouldn't get him anywhere.

Megaman ran a hand through his black hair, looking thoughtful. "I think it had to do with the fact that I beat Wily yesterday. I know that I do that every time, but it's not like I get him to jail every time. I know that Dr. Light and Roll arranged the party behind my back. The only thing that I didn't know was that robots could get drunk! Say, why were you there Bass?" he asked after a while.

The black robot didn't look up or move from his slumped over position. "I was sent to spy on you and if a chance would come my way, I would kill you! Tell me, if you remember… how did we end up in here? I don't remember a thing…" he sighed and started to shake his head in frustration.

Megaman looked like he thought hard and the lit up. His eyes suddenly looked worried as he crawled to sit beside Bass. Reaching out a hand, he placed it on Bass's shoulder. "Bass…?"

"Yes?" he answered and looked up, violet hair falling in to his eyes.

Megaman wiped the strands away as he quietly asked. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"What kind of question is that!"

"Just tell me!"

Bass thought. Ye, he felt a bit sore… but why would he feel sore, really sore down there! "Yeah, but I think it was the fall that caused that"

Megaman shook his head. "Bass… I don't think it was the fall. I was meant to tell you this… Bass… I m gay…"

Bass blinked twice. Megaman gay… he must have been mistaken. But things stared to end up now….

Not throwing the thought aside, he dashed to the bathroom once again, Megaman behind him.

Sorry if you didn't like this story! I m a bad writer! The only story that I can feel proud over is really DBZ 'My Suru Lover'…

Please R&R


	2. Default Chapter2

OMG! It's been a while since I updated! Gomen nasai! I didn't think that anyone would like the fic! I tried to write the chapter sooner, but the computer broke down and it was on repair for over two weeks! Thank you all that have commented on this fic!  
  
Bass rubbed his eyes as he sat on the hotel bed. He had put his street clothes on, a pair of black, stonewashed jeans and a white shirt. He groaned and rested his chin on his hand. "So let's think. What the fuck happened last night?" he asked without looking at the blue robot at his side.  
  
Megaman looked at Bass. He was also confused about the whole thing. "I don't really remember what happened, only that I let my drinking get out of hand. Dr. Light has installed a new program that will make me more human but I think I forgot about that during the party..." he said, knowing that Bass wasn't listening. "The program makes me react on stuff as taste, smells and even the affects of alcohol"  
  
His blue eyes inspected the violet figure. For years he had a crush at the Wily bot. He didn't know what had caught his eye. Was it Bass unusual, red eyes or was it the soft violet hair? How he wanted to run his hands through it. Sighting he pushed the thought away. Bass would never let him touch him in that manner... again...  
  
Bass heard the other sigh. His red eyes shifted from staring at the floor to gaze at the black haired boy at his side. "Why the hell would he do that, Megaman?" he asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Megaman jumped startled. The two blue orbs connected with the ember red ones as he asked "What? I didn't understand the question"  
  
Bass grunted and leaned back to rest on the bed, his legs hanging on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes. "I asked why your old man would install a program to make you more human. No matter how much you want to be a stupid human you will never be one. I can't understand why anyone one anyway" he said. His voice was slow and steady.  
  
Megaman frowned. "I would like it if you called me Rock, it's my real name. And for the 'human' stuff, I know that I can't become human but I want to be as close to one as you can get. I want to experience feelings and other stuff as tastes and smells... that's why I m getting new programs, to get closer to experience all that" he said. He moved to his hands and knees to look at Bass properly. "Do you have feelings? If so, how do you feel about last night?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
Bass didn't open his eyes as he mumbled. "Wily wants me to be as advanced as you, so yes I do have some feeling. They may not be as 'real' as yours, but I have feelings" He opened his eyes and looked at the blue bomber with a frown. "About last night... I can get over it. I can get over a thing that I don't remember, but I'll never forget the humiliation" then he gazed at the ceiling. "I do not understand though how the hell I got drunk! I shouldn't react to alcohol like you do... have to ask the old lunatic when I get back" he said and made a move to get up.  
  
He looked directly at Rock. He could see the emotions that played inside of the blue orbs of his enemy. "Get over it, Megaman. What happened between us meant nothing"  
  
Rock moved over so he was above the black robot. He pushed the violet haired boy on his back and pinned Bass's wrists to the side of his head. He straddled Bass's stomach as he stared down into red eyes. "Get over it? Do you think it's that easy? I won't forget what happened!" he said and shook his head. "Bass, I love you! Don't you see?"  
  
Bass's face was emotionless. "Well to bad for you then. Now if you don't mind, get of me" he spoke calmly. He wasn't prepared as the blue bomber leant down and captured his lips in a heat filled kiss. His eyes widened and he gasped against Rock's lips. He tried to push against the restricting hands but they didn't budge.  
  
The kiss felt like it lasted for hours before Rock lifted his head up. Both he and Bass blushed hard, Rock from pleasure and Bass from horror. The blue bomber's face was covered in tears as he whispered "Please don't go..."  
  
Bass, still blushing, turned his head away and closed his ember eyes. His thoughts were in turmoil. He had just been kissed by his enemy but he didn't feel hatred forwards him. It was a feeling that he couldn't describe and it frightened him. He didn't like things he couldn't understand. 'I need to get out of here NOW!'  
  
Snapping his eyes open he threw himself violently forwards and bucked Rock of his stomach and onto the floor. Bass stood up and shook a fist at the stunned robot on the floor before him. "Don't you EVER do that again or I'll... hngg!" He couldn't finish the threat before a sudden pain erupted in his stomach, sending pains up and down his robotic spine. He clutched his hurting area and fell on his knees. Bile rose in his throat and darkness clouded around the edges of his sight before he was surrounded by darkness. The last thing he heard was Rock's horrified shout.  
  
I m sorry that this chapter is short and confusing. I'll redo the chapter when I find the time. 


	3. Default Chapter3

Hi again! I have decided to post another chapter just for fun. I mixed the English names with the Japanese ones because its easier to write, lets say, Blues instead of Protoman all the time!  
  
"Bass? Bass?" Rock asked as he shook the unconscious robot in his arms. He had caught Bass as he had suddenly blacked out and fallen to the floor. Rock sat on the floor and held Bass close as he tried to get him to wake up. He looked around the hotel room, hoping to find water to splash into the black robot's face. He stroked Bass's soft violet hair as he tried to think of what he would do next. Should he bring Bas to Dr. Light's lab for help or should he wait until the black bot awoke and ask him?  
  
As his blue eyes scanned the room he spotted something he hadn't hoped for.  
  
A pair of deep grey eyes stared at the pair from their spot in the dark corner of the room. A deep growl emitted from the darkness and slowly a dark form could be seen. Rock had to look hard to identify the intruder.  
  
"Treble..." he confirmed as the robotic wolf stepped into the light. He gathered Bass closer to him, a bit afraid that he would be more hurt then he already was if Treble decided to attack.  
  
Treble growled at the blue eyed boy. The purple wolf circled the pair so that he soon stood by Bass's feet. Bending his head and showing his mighty fangs, he advanced the black haired robot. His instincts told him to protect Bass and take him back to Wily for repairs. Even if he was only a wolf, Treble could see that Rock was clinging tightly to Bass. Grunting, he threw his massive form against the enemy.  
  
Rock scrambled backwards as the wolf attacked. He had to let go of the violet haired robot so that he didn't risk hurting him if Treble missed. He rolled out of the way as the canine landed on the spot he had just been at. He noticed that Treble didn't seem interested in chasing him but instead the wolf returned to his master's side.  
  
Treble never let his gaze leave the robot that was sitting a few steps away from him as he moved to his master's side. He grabbed Bass's hand with his fangs gently and teleported the two of them out from the hotel room.  
  
"NO" Rock shouted and threw himself forwards to try to hinder the teleportation. He smacked against the floor, to late to hinder the duo. "Damn" he swore and banged a fist against the wood floor. Standing up he sighed in frustration and teleported himself back home. There was nothing left for him to do in the hotel room.  
  
Blues looked up from his TV set as his brother teleported in. "Hi, Rock. Where have you been?" he asked and switched channel. He had spend his morning in the worlds' worse hangover ever and now he just relaxed in the living room.  
  
Rock sat down beside his brother and sighed. His eyes were blank as they looked at the TV set, not focusing at the show that was on. "Blues?" he asked softly as his gaze dropped to the floor.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you show that you truly, deeply love a person? I mean, how do you show it after you have been rejected once already?"  
  
Blues sat up quickly and just stared at his brother. what the heck was rock talking about? Then a sly smile broke across the red robot's face as he leaned close to his little brother. "Ohh... Rock got a crush, hu? If you want answers, you got to tell me who it is..." he said and slid closer. This was better then any Riki Lake Show.  
  
Rock blushed as his brother nudged him in the side. How was he supposed to tell his brother about last night? About Bass? Swallowing his pride, he told the whole story.  
  
Blues sat there. He just sat there and tried to digest the information. His brother, his little brother Rock, had slept with his enemy? With his rival?! Unbelievable. "You slept with him?"  
  
Rock blushed and turned his gaze away from his brother. "Yeah. I don't remember how we got there, but I know that we slept together and I know that we did something... something that would make dad blush so hard that this dark room we call living room would shine in a red light"  
  
Blues seemed to think about the situation. Rock just hoped that he wasn't angry by the fact that he had been together with Bass. He looked at his brother and surprisingly he saw a grin on his brother's face.  
  
"Who banged who?"  
  
Rock sweat dropped at this comment. "BLUES!"  
  
"Amazing! Truly amazing!" a voice with a German accent shouted.  
  
Bass moaned as he opened his eyes. He knew that headache giving voice. Sitting up he glared at the normally unhappy man that now danced around the lab. "Zip it, old man! What the heck can be so amazing that you risk falling and braking you hip?"  
  
Wily grabbed his creation by the shoulders and drew him close so they were nose to nose. "You! Do you know what you are?!" he asked, almost shouting in excitement.  
  
Bass glared harder at the old man. "Let's see... I m your creation, I m a robot that is made to destroy your enemy since you can't seem to do it yourself. I m a bidroid... what else... oh yah! I m on top of the most wanted list! What the hell is so amazing about that?" he snapped and stood up.  
  
Wily tailed after him as the robot went to the door. He laughed loudly as he spoke up. "You are the first robot... to be pregnant!"  
  
Bass stopped in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder at the old man he gave him a surprised look. "Oh..." he said and fainted on the spot.  
  
Please R&R if you want another chapter!! 


	4. Default Chapter4

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And for all the questions, I'll answer them in the next chapter.  
  
Rock softly stroked Rush ears as he sat on his bed and gazed out through the window. He sighed as he tried to remember what had happened the night before. He was worried about Bass, wondering what had happened in the hotel room when the black bot had fainted all of a sudden. He had hoped that Bass would feel the same as him... after all, Bass was a copy of him. Looking down at the robotic dog in his lap, he smiled. "It's easy to love someone, but harder to accept that your feelings will never be returned. Have you ever had a crush on someone, Rush?" he asked the red dog.  
  
Rush looked up at his master and panted. 'I have my eyes on a purple wolf and if that doesn't work out... there is always the bird...' he barked, knowing that Rock wouldn't understand him anyway.  
  
Rock smiled wider and hugged his partner. "I wish that Bass could love me as much as I love him..."  
  
What Rock didn't know was that a shadow was standing on a branch in the tree just outside his window. The moon rays shone at the shadow and reviled Blues. The red bot smiled sadly at his brother as he watched the blue bomber in his room. "I promise that this will all end well for both you and Bass. I swear" he wowed and turned to leave in the shadows... until he noticed something.  
  
"How the heck did I come up here in the first place?"  
  
"How long do you think that he is going to punch that bag? He has been going on for hours" Slash said as he watched the black bot take out his anger at the sand bag with his fists.  
  
Gyro and Freeze were busy throwing Cut's rolling blade between them when they heard Slash's question. "Let him take out his anger. He must have a good for this little rage fit" Gyro said and threw the rolling cutter to Freeza. They laughed as Cut ran back and forth between the two bullies and tried to take back his cutter. "Come on guys! Give it back!" he shouted over and over again.  
  
Bass gave the bag one last punch, throwing the bag across the room. He stood still for a moment, his arm still stretched out and just panted as he glared at the wall before him. 'Damn him. I m going to kill him...' "I'LL KILL HIM!!" he roared out. "I'LL DESTROY HIM FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!!"  
  
Gyro was so chocked by Bass sudden outburst that he missed the cutter and it soared past him. The sharp scissor was not seen by the poor bot that entered the room and soon the cutter was stuck in the bot's head.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you, Bass?! What can make you so angry that you try to scare us to death?!" Freeza snapped at the black bot, forgetting which of them who was stronger.  
  
Bass went up to him and grabbed the ice bot by the throat and lifted him up as far as he could. Red eyes glared at ice blue ones. "It's not 'what' but 'who' made me this mad and that is none of your business. If you EVER stick your nose up against me again, I'll remodel your face! Got that?" he growled and threw the scared robot to the floor. The black bot stormed out from the room, leaving the stunned robots behind him.  
  
Gyro helped the chocked robot to his feet and looked at the door Bass had exited through. "I wonder what crawled up his ass and dies..."  
  
"It was Megaman" answered Shadow as he emerged from the shadows behind Slash.  
  
"AAAHHHHH! Don't do that!!" Slash yelled at the newcomer.  
  
Gyro and Freeze looked at Shadow like he had just said the stupidest thing in the world. "Megaman has beaten Bass lots of times and that hasn't set Bass of like this. What did Megaman do? Catch Bass in the shower or something?"  
  
Shadow shook his head. "No. Megaman caught Bass on his back with his legs spread. The result: Bass's life will be a ling hell for the next nine months" he informed the speechless robot before him.  
  
Cut had finally gotten his cutter back when Shadow had told the story. "A living hell for nine months? Do you mean that he'll be like this for nine moths? I so out of here!" he said and dashed from the room.  
  
Shadow shook his head. "Moron. You three understand what I m saying right?"  
  
Blink, Blink  
  
"I guess not..." the shadow master sighed. "Let me try that one more time. Bass slept with Megaman and is now expecting his child. Did you catch that?" he asked. The three robots stared at him before tipping over. He looked at the trio confused and heard Freeze's shaking voice saying 'Dear God there will come a mini Bass' before he fainted.  
  
"Morons...."  
  
Treble panted as he trailed his master that was running through the forest. The canine didn't know what had upset the black bot, but he knew whatever it was, Bass needed him now. Avoiding branches that swung back at him, Treble finally caught with the black bot that had taken a seat on a hill. The wolf whined as he got closer, pressed against the ground to make himself as small as he could. When he was by Bass's side, he looked up.  
  
Bass gazed at the sun that made its way down over the horizon. Without looking he reached out and petted Treble's head. "Hi boy" he mumbled quietly to his partner. Sighing he looked down at the wolf, who's tail had started to wag back and forth. "It's a miracle that you seem to know when I need you even if I don't think I do..." he said and hugged the robotic wolf.  
  
Treble whined and placed his head in Bass's lap as soon as the black bot let him go. He felt so protective of his master. He sighed as he was stroked.  
  
"I never thought something like this could happen. I mean, me having Megaman's child? How weird isn't that?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"You are so right. I knew that it was Rock who banged you and not the other way around!"  
  
Bass gasped and turned around to see the intruder. His eyes narrowed as they fell on... "Protoman!" he growled and made a move to stand.  
  
Blues shook his head and put up a hand to stop him. "Don't bother. Don't want to hurt the baby"  
  
"You listened to that? And here I thought that at last you would ignore a thing like this" Bass sighed as the red bot took a seat beside him. "What do you want, Protoman?"  
  
Blues stared at the world before him, not looking at Bass once. "Call me Blues when we are alone. I came here to talk about my brother, but things have turned more interesting. So, when did you discover that you were carrying my nephew?" he asked.  
  
Bass snorted as he looked down at Treble that still lay in his lap, though growling loudly at the red bot. "I wasn't the one that discovered it. It was Wily"  
  
Blues turned his gaze sharply to look at Bass. "Wily knows about it? That's not good, not good at all... You got to get away from him, for the safety of the child!" he said and stood once again. "If Wily knows about the child, he will use it to his evil scheme to rule the world! He'll..."  
  
"Your babbling, old man. Don't worry about Wily. He is trying to find out how the hell I got pregnant in the first place" Bass said and stood up as well, dislodging the canine. He turned and faced the old robot. "You should worry about what I'll do with the child"  
  
Blues stared horrified at the black bot. "What do you mean?"  
  
Bass laughed and took a step forwards the forest. "I'll do anything to get rid of this parasite. I m a weapon, not a container for future blue bombers. I know that I have a good chance in loosing this child and I'll jump every opportunity that will pass my way" he said and started to walk back to Wily's headquarters.  
  
"Bass" Blues called after him. When he saw that Bass had stopped, he spoke up. "You know that I'll stop you. Rock will get this news as soon as I get back and I bet everything I own that he'll help me"  
  
"Everything you own, eh? Then it won't be much then. I do not worry about you or Rock, as I know that nether of you would harm me in this state. Tell Rock all you want, because when he gets the news, the child might be dead" Bass told him.  
  
Blues frowned. "Why are you so angry at the child? It is after all a copy of you!"  
  
Bass had a strange look in his eyes as he hissed "The child is half Megaman and that is a half to much" Turning, he and Treble vanished in the dark.  
  
Blues shook his head. "I won't let you kill the child, Bass. It means to much for both you and Rock even if you don't see it just yet" he said sadly and turned to leave. "Now, which way to get back home?"  
  
Gomen for this chapter, but I haven't feel all that happy this week... 


	5. Default Chapter5

Ehh... I forgot the questions I was supposed to answer... aw well...

xxxx

Bass awoke with a start. 'Oh, crap!' He quickly got up and dashed over to the bathroom. After he had thrown up he washed his face. 'Why me? Why does it have to me that is pregnant with the blue bomber's child?' he though as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He didn't look any different considering that he was a robot and did not have blood that could run from his face and make him pale. He was four weeks along with the brat and Wily had forbidden him to fight and train.

'What am I going to do? I m a battle bot, I can't just sit on my rear for nine months and do nothing!' he thought and left the bathroom. He went back to his bedroom and found his loyal wolf sleeping on the floor by his bed. Walking over he kneeled down to scratch the wolf's ears. "Get up, Treb. We are heading out"

Treble yawned and stretched. He looked at his master and panted. Finally they were going outdoors! He and his master had been looked up for four weeks and he was going nuts from doing nothing. Barking he followed Bass, tongue hanging out between his teeth.

Bass ignored all the bots that were in the halls. He had his 'don't dare to piss me of' look on his face and this made the rest of the bots back of and out of his way.

Skull man saw the black robot approach. "Bass, where are you going? Wily won't be pleased if you sneak out"

Bass glanced at him and frowned. "Since when do I care what Wily might think? Tell him and I'll rip your head of your shoulders" he growled and walked out from the castle.

xxxx

Blues sighed as he walked to Rock's room. He hadn't told his baby brother about Bass and the 'unwanted surprise'. After returning from his meeting with Bass, Blues had found his brother in tears. Rock had sad about Bass's rejection and it had taken Blues the whole night to calm him down. 'I don't think it would have helped if I had told him about Bass's condition. I m such a fool for letting such a big thing slip my mind' He walked up to Rock's door and knocked. "You in there bro?"

"Come in, Blues!" Rock's voice was heard and the red bot went in. Rock sat on his bed and was reading a magazine. "Hi, Blues. I was just reading this magazine and guess what! There is an article about two rivals who slept together after getting drunk, just like me and Bass! The funny thing is what one of them says! Listen: Thank goodness for us both to be male! Otherwise we should have checked for unwanted pregnancy since we had unsafe sex! Get it? I guess not by the look on your face..."

'Crapcrapcrap!' "That is what I wanted to talk to you about" Blues said and sat down beside his brother. 'I must tell him'

"Rock looked puzzled. "Talk about the article?"

"No, about you and Bass and the 'thing' that happened. Listen, I ran into Bass a couple of weeks ago..."

Rock perked up. "You talked to Bass? How was he? Sad, happy, angry?"

"Kind of... Hold it! That is not what I was getting to! I talked to him and found out that something really serious happened that night and Bass was the one affected by it"

Rock gasped. Had he hurt Bass? Infected him with a virus? Broken his mind?! "What happened, Blues! Tell me! If I hurt Bass I want to know..."

Blues shook his head and lay his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Don't worry. Bass isn't hurt, but he is... how do I say it? Hmmmm... Ok, I'll say it straight out: Bass is carrying your child"

Blink. Blink. Rock just stared at his brother while the information sank in. "Bass is...?" he asked.

Blues nodded. "He told me himself but I m wondering if I can trust his word. After all, he is a Wily bot. Rock, what's wrong? You look... as humans would say, pale" 'That strange. Robots can't get pale, but then again, Rock isn't a normal bot'

Rock smiled. "Bass is carrying my child.... All is not lost!" he shouted happily and hugged his brother. "This is the best news I had in weeks! Thanks, Blues!" before running of.

Blues just sat there chocked. "Um... you're welcome?"

xxxx

Bass walked out on the huge field and Treble dashed out before him. He watched as he purple wolf got a stick and trotting back to him. Bass looked down at the wolf and raised an eyebrow. "You want me to play fetch with you?" he asked his canine companion.

Treble let the stick drop from his mouth and barked. Sure he was a wolf, but playing fetch was one of his favourite games. He barked and hopped backwards.

Bass sighed and bent down to get the stick. A strange feeling shot through his abdomen. He stood up with the stick and used his fee hand to rub his stomach. 'It is still hard to believe that I have a small being inside of me. I wonder if I should... NO! I can not keep it! I must destroy it before it's to late! I mean, it is MEGA MAN'S child!' Bass argued with himself. 'But it is also a part of you...' a small voice whispered in the back of his conscious.

Treble watched as his master just stood there with the stick. Getting tired of waiting he barked loudly and nudged the bot in the leg to get him to notice him.

Bass shook his head when he heard Treble bark at him. Looking down at the wolf he smiled. "You're right. I must try to think about other things then this brat. Get ready, Treb!" he called and threw the stick across the field.

The robot wolf watched it soar through the air before dashing after it. For being such a huge wolf he managed to catch the stick before it hit the ground before trotting back to his master. Treble stopped suddenly and dropped the stick to bare his fangs at Bass. A loud growl rumbled through his throat as he lowered his head.

Bass blinked at the wolf. "What's wrong with you? Are you growling at me?" he asked as his startled expression was replaced with a frown. Was his loyal companion turning against him?

"No, he is growling at me" a voice spoke up right behind him.

"HOLY!!" Bass exclaimed and stumbled forwards. He turned with a growl to see the intruder.his chock turned to anger as he saw who it was. "Mega Man....."


	6. Default Chapter6

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

xxxx

Bass growled low in his throat as he glared at his enemy. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" he asked.

Treble growled loudly beside his master, baring his fangs. If the blue bomber even thought about touching the dark bot, he would sing his white fangs into Rock's head and never let go until fangs met fangs.

Rock looked down. "I m sorry about that, Bass. I didn't know robots like us could become pregnant. That is what I want to know really. How did you end up baring my child?" he asked.

Bass blushed and looked away. "Like I m going to tell you! Look, I want to be alone" He was not about to tell Rock how he had found out about how this error had ever accrued.

Rock frowned and grabbed the black bot's shoulders, turning him to face him. "I have the right to know!" he snapped. He was about to shake Bass when he was slammed to the ground and sharp fangs dug into his neck. He grabbed his attacker's jaws and tried to bend them apart.

Bass blinked as Rock vanished before him. He looked down and smirked when he noticed that his loyal companion had attacked the blue bomber. He walked around so that he could look down into chocked face of Rock. "It was your own fault that Treble attacked you. It could have been avoided if you didn't touch me"

Rock struggled under the huge wolf. "Bass! Tell him to get lost!" he gasped as he cut himself on one sharp fang.

Bass shook his head. "No, I won't. he'll keep you in place until I ... ung..." he stopped and bend over, hands covering his stomach. "Damn! I hate this!" he growled as a stabbing pain shot through him.

Treble heard his master and lifted his head. He saw that his master was in pain but knew that it would help him if he let go of the enemy. He moved to grab Mega man's throat again when he left Mega man showed something into his mouth. Treble whined as he realised that it was a rock and it had settled behind his fangs, making it impossible to spit out.

Rock panted as he got up on his feet. He felt a bit sorry for Treble that was trying to get the rock out with his front paw. Turning his head, Rock spotted Bass kneeling on the ground. "Oh no!" he gasped and darted over to the black bot's side. Kneeling down he placed a hand on Bass' shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Bass grunted as he lifted his head. "Do I look ok?! This is your fault, Mega man! If you could satisfied yourself with your hand this would never had happened!" he snapped before squeezing his eyes closed. "God damn!"

Rock sighed. "Well it was hard to resist you before that night so it was impossible to stop myself when I got drunk. And besides, it was not all my fault! You didn't have to drink at the party even if you were undercover!"

Bass frowned. The pain was letting up to his relief. "First of I didn't know I could get drunk, second I don't know how much alcohol you need to get drunk and finally I needed something to do as I waited for the perfect moment to attack" he said and sat down on the ground. He opened his eyes and looked at Rock. Suddenly something came to his mind. "Where is Treble?" he asked and looked around for said wolf. He spotted his poor companion that were still struggling with the stone. "What have you done! Treble, come here! That's a low trick, Mega man! He only did as expected of him!" he said and tried to get the stone from the wolf's mouth.

"I have told you before, Bass: call me Rock! Would it have been better if he had killed me?!" he asked.

Bass finally managed to get the stone loose and was showered his puppy kisses. "Yes it would have been better! That way you would stop bothering me!"

Rock was about to say something when he spotted a familiar form coming forwards them. "Blues!" he called.

'Darn it! They weren't supposed to see me just yet! I didn't have the time to do my famous whistle! Oh well...' "Hi bro! I finally found you" he said and stopped before the two. He looked down at Bass and sighed. "I see that you haven't managed to get rid of it as you said you would"

Rock tensed before turning to bass who tried to stand up with Treble's help. "You mean you have tried to miscarry the child?! That's horrible! I mean it is an innocent life! You can't kill it!" he said.

Blues looked at his brother. "I have already tried to talk to him, but you know that Bass' head is as think as a brick. Hey that rimes! Thick, brick! I m good!"

Bass snorted as he stood straight. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Innocent hu? That is the last thing this brat is! When I try to rest it kicks me so hard I have to stay awake since I can't take any painkillers thanks to that old freak Wily! As soon as I try to train it kicks me! It always kicks and annoys me! I can't walk through Wily's fortress without the robot masters laughing, heck, even the mettools are laughing at me! They know that I can't hurt tem in my current state!" he growled. "If you care so much for it you can carry it from now on!"

Rock scratched his cheek with one finger. "I don't know. I mean, I m the hero and I can't be gone for so long time..." he said before looking at his brother. "But..."

Blues looked from Rock to Bass then back again. He could read the question in their eyes. "Hell no! This is not my problem so don't you even think about it!" he said and backed away.

Rock sighed. "I thought so. Besides I might need your help against Wily and his robots. Now we must find a safe place to hide Bass until the child arrives" he said and started think about good places.

Bass growled before walking off. "I m not going to stay here and listen. Come on, Treb. Wily might know a way to destroy this parasite" he said. He was jerked to a stop when a hand fell on his shoulder. "What is it?" he snarled.

Blues frowned. "I don't want you to call my nephew a parasite"

Bass whipped around and smacked the red bot to the ground. "I call it what I damn please! As long as I lives within my body I can call it whatever I want!"

Treble flung himself before Bass and snarled at the red bot. if he tried to move he would... he moved!!

Blues managed to sit up when he felt something tug at his arm and then pain spread through it. "AAHH!" he screamed as the arm came loose. He clutched the place where his arm had been and looked at the attacker.

Treble trotted back to his master, Blues' arm in his mouth.

Bass grimaced as the wolf came over to him. "Ew, Treble, ew. Let's go" he said and the two teleported away from the field.

Rock darted over to his brother's side and helped him stand. "We must get to Light and get you fixed and then stop Bass from killing the child"

Blues nodded. "I swear I'll castrate the wolf with a dull spoon next time I see him..."

Xxxx

Treble was happily chewing away on his new toy. He found it very amusing for each time he bit into the arm the hand clenched into a fist and banged against the floor.

Bass sat by the window and looked at the rain as it fell in the darkness outside. "I must do something about this... but what?"

xxxx


	7. Default Chapter7

Gomen for the late update but I have been busy!

Xxxx

Rock sighed as the snow fell outside his window. It had been four months since he had seen or heard from Bass. He was worried about the black bot. Heavens knew what Wily had done to him and the baby. He had thought about the fact that Bass was trying to kill the small being but somehow he knew that Bass wouldn't hurt the child.

Rock sighed as he sat down on his bed. 'I whish there was a way for me to see him…'

"Blues! Come back here and clean up your mess! The whole kitchen is drenched in the snow you dragged in with you!"

Rock jumped when he heard his sister call for the red bot. he didn't know Blues was home.

"How do you know it was me? Could have been Rock or dad!"

"Rock in his room and dad is in town! Besides I found a piece of your bandanna stuck in the door!"

"MY BANDANNA!!! MY POOR BANDANNA IS RUINED!! THE HORROR!!"

"Get over here and I'll fix it, drama queen!"

Rock rubbed his forehead. It was always interesting to listen to his siblings argue. Looking out once again, he left the room.

Xxxx

Bass was not happy. Not happy at all. He sat on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. He threw a glare filled with hate to his stomach. It had grown quite a bit since he last saw the blue bomber. Growling he slammed a fist into the wall. He had been forced to abandon his armour since he had 'grown' too much to fit it anymore.

He stood up and moved over to his black armour that rested in the corner. Wily had forbidden him to leave the building and he couldn't even leave the room without someone by his side.

"I'm starting to hate my life! All I do during the days is ether being stuck in this god damn room or in the lab with that nutcase poking here and there! I have to get out!" he hissed and turned sharply. "Treble!"

The purple canine trotted to him, panting happily. Unlike Bass he could walk around freely without being shooed back into the room. He sat down before Bass and licked his hand. He could almost see what Bass wanted.

Bass knelt down with a bit of a problem. He still had to get used to his stomach and he groaned at the thought that it would get BIGGER with time. He rubbed the wolf's ears and grinned. "Would you like to get away from here? Get away from Wily's madness and just relax until this bug is born?" he asked.

Treble barked and moved over to the window. He knew from past experience that Bass couldn't go out through the door. He hopped up on the windowsill and pushed open the window and jumped out. Before he hit the ground he shifted into hover mode and floated back up to pick up his master.

Bass made sure that the door was locked before heaving himself out through the window and up on his companion's back. He wobbled a bit, not used to balance his new weight on Treble. Once he had steadied himself a bit, he crouched down a bit. "Hit it Treb!"

Treble howled and dashed of.

Xxxx

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?! Didn't I tell you to watch his door?!" Wily snapped at Snake man.

The reptile robot rubbed the back of his head. "We did, but when we entered he was gone. He seems to have jumped out the window" he said and looked at Shadow man that stood beside him. He felt a bit safe that he wasn't alone with Wily.

Wily threw his hands into the air. "Imbeciles! You can't do one simple mission without screwing it up! Find him and bring him here now!" Wily shook the reptile robot and pushed him to the floor.

'For an old man he's strong' Shadow mused. "May I ask something, Dr. Wily sir?" he asked.

Wily looked like he was about to explode. "What?!"

Shadow looked down at the floor and then back up. "How can we track him down when you fail all the time? You haven't once found him so how can we 'dumb' robots do it?"

Wily blinked. He hadn't though of that. He had created Bass to be impossible to track that even he had failed to track him. 'Crap!' "I don't care! I gave you an order so get going!"

Snake and Shadow scrambled out from the lab.

Wily turned to his computer and sighed. 'I seriously have to teach Bass to obey me. Why the hell did I give him a free will?'

'Becouse you are an idiot?' a voice asked in his head.

'Great, I'm talking to myself. I should really reconsider building myself a wife….'

Xxxx

Rock patted Blues on the back as the red bot hugged the newly repaired bandanna. "Why the heck are you so attached to that piece of fabric? It is not a living thing you know" he asked.

Blues looked up. "Why are you so attached to Bass? He's not even talking to you"

Rock smacked him in the head. "That's different! At least I can communicate with him! I whish that I could see him again. I hope he hasn't hurt the baby like he said he would" he sighed and rested his elbows on his knees.

Blues warped the bandanna around his neck and patted it. Looking at his brother he smiled. "Tell you what, I'll see if I can find him and see that he's alright. I'm pretty sure that he's not at Wily's fortress and I can think of a couple of possible places where he can hide at" he suggested.

Rock looked up at him with his sky blue eyes. "How do you know that he's not with Wily?" he asked. 'Boy, Blues sure knows a lot about people' he mused and looked at his brother. 'He must have been spying around Wily's fortress for me…'

Blues smirked and ran a hand through his thick hair. "I don't!" he said and laughed.

Rock felt his jaw drop. "But you just said…"

Blues waved one finger. "I was guessing. If I were Bass I wouldn't like to be around Wily since I know that Wily is probably doing all kinds of tests on him. He has probably run away by now" he said and stood up. "I'll get going and come back when I find him" he said and moved forwards the door. Just as he laid his hand on the handle he heard a rough cough behind him. Gulping he turned around.

Roll stamped her foot as he glared at the red bot. "Not so fast mister! You promised me that you would clean the lab for me since I fixed your bandanna. You ain't getting away until you keep your end of the deal!" she growled and grabbed one loose end of the bandanna and dragged the bot back into the lab.

"Not the bandanna! Let go of the bandanna!"

Rock watched them go and looked out through a window. The starts dotted the black sky and Rock couldn't help but worry for the black bot. 'I hope that you two are alright'

Xxxx

Man! The joint was sure rocking a lot! How to make the rocking stop? Maybe place a well aimed kick there?

'Ow! Damnit! Cut it out you little piece of metal!'

Sighing, the tiny creature moved back into a comfortable position. Ahhh, finally the rocking stoped. Time to rest a bit.

Xxxx


	8. Default Chapter8

I'm terribly sorry for putting this fic on hold but I do not have the time for it. Gomen ne.

Last time: DON'T LIKE M/M DON'T READ THE FIC!

xxxx

Blues sighed as he walked down the sidewalk in the now quiet town. He was wearing his bandana still, but instead of armour he had a red shirt and white pants. His black hair was tussled in the wind and he had to run a hand through it to keep back.

Looking left and right he pushed his sunglasses back up on his nose. He wished that he could find what he was looking for and go home. After all, he had promised his little brother that he wouldn't come home until he found…

Blues stopped dead in his tracks. What was he looking for again? Scratching his chin he thought hard. 'Man, I have been so busy looking I have forgotten what I was looking for…'

"Are you going to stand there and pretend that you are a road block or are you at least going to sit?"

The black haired bot twisted around and spotted the one who ha talked to him. At first he noticed that the teen was wearing a black baseball cap, back long-sleeved shirt and baggy black pants. He was also wearing white sneakers which really stuck out from his black attire.

The teen snapped his fingers under Blues nose to get his attention. "My face is up here, not at my sneakers"

Blues looked up and was met by a pair of sunglasses and… violet hair… "Bass"

Bass took of his glasses and pointed to a chair across from his. "Do take a seat, old man, or you might fall over and break" he said and pocked the glasses. "And when I'm not wearing armour it is Forte, not Bass" the black bot corrected.

Blues nodded and sat down only to shot back up when his feet was grabbed between sharp teeth. "Ow! Tell you dog to let me go!" he yelped and tried to shake his foot loose.

"Wolf, not dog" Forte sighed and looked under the table. He spotted his silver white companion and frowned. "Let him go, Gospel. We can't make a scene right now. He won't hurt us so calm down" he said and petted the back of the wolf.

Treble heard his other name and let go instantly. Panting he placed his head in Forte's lap to receive a good rubbing behind his black ears. Even though his master had said that it was ok he would still keep an eye on the old bot. Just in case.

Blues rubbed his abused foot as he dared to sit down. "Where have you been all this time? I was looking for…"

"Me" Forte finished as he sipped his coke. He called the waiter over and ordered a cup of tea. "You want something?" he asked Blues.

The black haired bot blinked. "Wha?"

"Do you want something? Coffee, tea, coke?" Forte asked, sounding like he was talking a tiny child.

"Oh, now I get it. A cup of coffee if it's ok?" Blues told the waiter.

The human smiled. "Of course I don't mind. After all, I get paid for this" he said and left the two go get their orders.

Forte sighed as he leaned back in to the chair and placed a hand on his now huge stomach. "You know, before I got knocked up I would never sit longer then needed, but now sitting is almost the only thing I do. This goddamn worm is really nothing more then a portable table at the moment. I use it when I'm using my portable computer" he told the older bot.

Blues hadn't really seen how big Forte had become until the black bot had placed his hand on the swelling. "Wow, black does make you look slim" he said before shaking his head. "Forget what I said. I thought you were going to kill the kid" he said as his coffee came.

Forte thanked the waiter for his tea. Taking the rest of his coke he poured it into the cup and mixed it with the tea. Taking a sip he sighed. "Good stuff"

"Um, ew?"

Forte ignored the comment and placed the cup back on the table. "Yes I have tried to kill it. The bug is like a virus. You can try to erase it but it just never leaves. When I reached my sixth month I gave up. I'll kill it when it shows it ugly head" he said and sipped his coke/tea.

Blues pushed the chair back as he stood up. "As I told you before: I won't let you kill the child! I will stop you!" he snapped and took a placed his hands roughly on Forte's shoulders.

Forte didn't seem frightened. "Bad move" he said shortly.

Blues was about to ask what he meant when Gospel attacked him. He tried to fend off the silver white wolf by grabbing his neck. "Tell him off! Tell him off!" Blues called as he fell backwards on the ground.

People started to gather around the three. They were gasping and mumbling amongst each other, pointing t the two on the ground.

Blues grabbed the black collar around Gospel's neck and yanked him back before smacking the wolf on the head with his fist. "I said get off!"

Gospel whimpered as he was hit. Using the skill his master had taught him he fell of Blues and whined, getting up before limping over to his master. Placing his head in Forte's lap he whined and sounded really hurt while grinning up at Forte.

'Good boy, Treble. Playing hurt. Now old man, payback for hitting my friend' "Poor Gospel! Why did you hurt him for? All he did was protecting me from you when you tried to punch me! You cruel animal hater!" Forte gasped and hugged his canine companion. "Poor, Gospel! I need to go to a vet! He's hurt!"

Some girls gasped and glared at the bot on the ground. "You mean old man! The dog was just acting on instincts!"

"You should be locked away for good!"

"Were you going to hurt the boy? How mean!"

Blues waved his hands and shook his head wildly. "No! You got it all wrong! The dog is really a wolf!" he cried as the people closed in on him.

"A wolf is still a animal!"

"I mean he's a robot wolf! ROBOT WOLF!" Blues cried as he was attacked by the girls and their purses.

Fort smirked and used the distraction to slink away with Gospel. Just as he passed the table he looked back and spotted Blue's cup of coffee. Without thinking he grabbed it and left the scene.

'Only two more months before the brat arrives. Only two more months of these weird food carvings…. I hate my life. Damn you, Wily, this is all your fault'

Xxxx

Thirsty. What did you have to do around here too get something to drink? Sure, 'mom' had drunk a lot of that brownish/green liquid lately but the little being was in need for something different.

Sending this little information to it's 'mother's' brain the little creature was rewarded with something more spicy. God bless this little wires that connected it to it's 'mother'.

Xxxx

Rock looked up as he heard the front door open. Looking at his sister he smiled.

Roll rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll get it, as usual. Don't even bother to move your butt from the nice cushion" she said and went to the door.

Rock turned back to the book he was reading. For months he had been doing nothing more then reading books and stared out the window. Only a few times had he been called out to the city to fend off some of Wily's robot masters. They had been looking for Bass and had not been aware of Rock until he had blasted them to kingdom come. When Rock wasn't fighting or reading he was waiting for his brother to return with news. He had been worried when not even Wily had found Bass. 'At least we would have known where he was' he sighed and tried to continue reading.

"EEK! Blues! What happened!"

Rock heard his sister shout and dashed over to the door. What met him chocked him.

Blues was hanging in the grip of three adult men and he was beaten black and blue. His sunglasses hung loosely on his nose and his hair was tussled and fell into his face. He looked up groggily and smirked. "Hello, brother"

"Does this bag of trash belong to you?" Asked one of the men.

Roll sighed and nodded. "I guess. Dump him on the floor and we'll take care of him" she said and pointed to the floor. "What have he done this time?" she asked.

The man who seemed to be in charge frowned as they dumped Blues. "He tried to hurt a teen and abused his dog. Poor animal, after a vicious blow it had to limp back to it's owner. It was only trying to protect it's owner" he explained. "How can anyone be so cruel?" he asked.

Rock nodded and frowned down at his brother. "I wonder that myself" he muttered and smiled then at the men. "Thanks for bringing him back here. I'll make him apologize to the owner and make him pay the vet costs" he told them.

After the men had left Roll sighed loudly and glared down at her big brother. "Ok, why did you decide to harass a dog for?"

Blues frowned and stood up wobbly. "I didn't harass him, besides it was Treble who I 'hurt' so I don't have to worry about a vet or anything like that" he said and limped over to a chair.

Rock's frown vanished and he sat down beside his brother. "You mean you met Bass?" he asked. Could his brother really have found Bass? Was the child ok? Of Blues didn't start spitting out information he would strangle him.

Blues nodded. "Yes I did. He was sitting by a cafeteria. I asked him some questions about the kid, who is alright, and got worked up and tried to snap some sense into him. as soon as I laid my finger on him Treble attacked. I had to defend myself! How could I know that Treble could act wounded and make all people turn against me!" he cried and winced as he accidentally brushed one of his bruises.

"Rock, can you bring Blues to the lab so I can fix him. Besides, you two have some explaining to do" Light's voice was heard over the intercom.

Roll blinked. "Kid? What Kid?"

Blues sighed and placed his head in his hand. "Crap…. I forgot that they don't know…."

Xxxx

Ok, short chap and lousy to, but as I said: I don't have time for this fic!


	9. Default Chapter9

Been a while since I update this fic. I know it says discontinued but if this fic gets another flame, I'll remove this fic. For those who can understand the meaning of FANFIC I'll explain it to you: Fanfic are made up stories! You can write whatever you want in them! So stop flaming me!

I don't have a beta reader for this fic since I don't really care much about this fic. Started out of boredom.

For those who like this fic: Love ya all!

Xxxx

Light looked at the two robots before him. Beside him sat Roll, looking as confused as he felt. His 'children' had a lot to explain. "Care to tell me what you two talked about in the hall?" he asked.

Blues sighed. "What do you say, Rock? I mean, you started this whole mess" he said as he and his brother sat on one of the lab tables.

Rock stared at his brother. Mess? What me… o… right… "I guess I'll tell you the whole story, Dr Light. I mean, it is only fair" he said to his creator and started to tell the story.

Roll got paler and paler by the minute. He really looked ill when they got to the part when they had found out about the child.

Light held up his hand as Rock talked. "Hold on there for a minute. Did you just say that Bass is pregnant with your child? How can that be?" he asked. He didn't think Rock was lying to him, after all, robots couldn't lie.

"I had hoped you could tell me that. I have no idea. I haven't seen Bass for months since I found out about the child. He has said that he is going to destroy it"

Blues nodded. "I met him earlier this morning. He is about seven months along" he informed. Looking at his younger copy he pointed his forefinger at him. "By the way, it is Forte when he doesn't have his armour on"

Light blinked. "Armour… you just reminded me of something, Blues" he said and got up.

"That he has a second name? I thought you already knew about that"

The white haired man sighed. He walked over to a file cabinet and opened it. "Not that. But when you mentioned armour I remembered that I still have the information I gathered when I repaired him the first time we met him" he said and flipped through lots and lots of files. He withdrew the file that had the black bot's name on it he closed the cabinet. He opened the file and flipped through it. "When I repaired him I made a scan through his programming. If I'm not mistaken I got some odd readings that might explain Bass condition and why he got it"

Rock got up from his seat. "Did you ask Bass if you could copy his programming?" he asked.

Light didn't look up at his blue bot's question. "Did you ask him if he wanted to sleep with you?"

Rock face dropped. "N-no I didn't…" he stuttered.

Blues couldn't hold his laughter back. "Good one, doctor!"

The scientist chuckled and smiled. "Here we are. Let's see…"

The three robots waited for a few minutes. The silence was uncomfortable.

"A girl!"

Blues and Rock jumped at Light's sudden outburst. Roll looked really calm and didn't seem startled at all. "What girl? What do you mean?" they all asked.

Light looked up. "The odd readings tell me a lot of what Wily was up to when he created Bass. I don't know what went wrong but to be honest Wily screwed up big times. To make a long story short, Bass is a mistake"

Rock swallowed. What was Light talking about? Bass a mistake? "What are you talking about? Bass is a good fighter and I haven't noticed anything wrong with him. and what about the girl stuff?"

Blues nodded. "He's right. The only thing that is wrong with that black bot is his attitude"

Dr Light shook his head. "No, it is not about Bass' fighting skills or anything like that. what I'm trying to say is that… how should I say it? … Well…"

Roll sighed. Just typical of men. They could never say anything straight out. "Just say it"

Light nodded. "Bass was built to be a girl"

Silence. More silnce.

"What!" Blues and Rock suddenly shrieked.

The old man blushed. "Well, that is what I know. Bass was build to be a girl but somewhere in his construction something went wrong and he became the robot we know today" he said.

Roll nodded. "I see. Wily wants badly to bring Rock down and we all know that Rock can't fight someone that is weaker then him if they don't oppose a threat. Wily probably thought that by creating a girl bot with equal strength as Rock he could fool him into falling in love with her and order her to kill Rock. A perfect plan"

The two male robots were still gaping at the fact they had just received.

Light sighed and rubbed his temple. "It will take all night to explain this to them"

Xxxx

Forte groaned as he sank down in his sofa. His legs were killing him slowly and his belly felt like it was used as a boxing bag. "Gospel can you close the door?" he asked and laid an arm over his eyes.

The wolf huffed and trotted over to the apartment door and used his nose to shove the door closed. He then walked back to his downed owner and sat down on the floor, his pink tongue hanging out between his teeth.

The violet haired bot's free hand reached out and stroked the black ears of the otherwise white wolf. "Thanks boy. You are a true friend aren't you?" he asked. Removing his arm he let it rest on his stomach. "I only wish that you could do something about this"

Gospel whimpered and licked the palm that petted him. He knew his master was suffering but all he could do was to sit there and give the comfort his master needed.

Getting up from the couch the bot moved to the bathroom. He needed to change. He smelled like Blues. Throwing his shirt on the hamper he looked down at his once flat stomach. "I truly, deeply hate you. You have robbed me of all freedom and all the things I love. I can't wait until you are in front of me so I can kill you with my bare hands" he growled.

Xxxx

Why was 'mommy' growling so much for? It really was noisy. Using one limb to hit whatever was surrounding it the little being hoped that it would stop the noise.

No such luck. Only made the noise more loudly.

Xxxx

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Forte screamed as he slammed his fist into the bathroom mirror. The glass shattered and clattered against the floor. The pain that had shot up his spine had really been the last straw.

Usually the pain stopped but this time it continued. To be more exact it increased instead of decreasing.

Groaning in pain Forte sank to his knees while holding his sides. He was forced to pant to get the necessary air needed to cool his machinery. He clenched his teeth and growled.

In the living room Gospel sensed that something was deadly wrong. Not only could he hear his master gasping in pain but there was someone on the other side of the door that led out from the apartment. Growling and barring his mighty fangs he got into a defence stand. His armour surrounded him as his eyes sparkled like newly spilt blood. He would guard Forte from anyone that dared to enter the apartment. He knew that Forte could handle whatever was happening to him but he couldn't be interrupted.

Forte heard Treble in the other room. Through his pain he could spot his loyal companion through the open door. 'I need to get out of here now! I have feeling that whoever is on the other side of that door is not friendly. Blues stunt this morning probably got Wily's attention. What a pain!' he though and squeezed his eyes shut.

A big pain shot up his spine and this time it didn't go away. Forte paled. "Dear God… it's time!"

Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

I have gotten lots of reviews on this fic so in honour of that, I give you all one more chap. It is not the last one… I guess… you are all going to hate me after you have read this…

Xxxx

Rock looked up through the window. Something felt wrong. Very wrong. And it wasn't the fact that Roll was beating him and Blues in the card game they were currently playing.

"How do you do that, Roll? I mean you have beaten us four times in a row!" Blues exclaimed and lay his cards on the table. He was getting tired of this…

Roll smiled and picked up the cards to mix them again. "Luck I guess. And you now own me a good back rub and my morning shift tomorrow" she smirked. "Hey, Rock, something wrong? You look distracted…"

Rock blinked and looked at Roll with a worried look. "I'm sorry, Roll. I just… something is wrong. At least feel wrong and I can't put my finger on it" he admitted.

Blues rubbed his chin as he listened to his brother. "Wrong, hu? Do you know anything that can be wrong?" he asked. He didn't like to see his brother like this. Now when Rock mentioned it, something did feel wrong. If he hadn't decided to spend time with his family he would have gone to look for whatever was bugging him.

"Are you busy´?"

Rock looked up to the door and saw his 'father' standing in the doorway with a newspaper in one hand. "Dr. Light! No no we aren't dong anything important at the moment. Why?" he asked and stood up.

Light sighed and sat down. "I couldn't avoid overhearing you, Rock. I might know what is bugging you" he said. He placed the newspaper he had brought with him on the table. "Look at this" he said and pointed to where he wanted them to look.

Roll picked up the paper and read out loud for her brothers.

"Two days ago an apartment was broken into violently around 11:00Pm. The owner of the apartment was not found at the scene but all evidence point to that a struggle broke out within the apartment. The police suspect that the owner has been kidnapped. Since no objects seemed to be missing the police don't suspect a robbery gone wrong. What ever more clues the police might have is not known"

Rock and Blues looked at each other. "Hu?"

Roll lifted one eyebrow and looked at Light. "I don't understand. What has this to do with Rock's worrying?" she asked.

The old man took the newspaper back and looked at his 'children'. "I know the owner of the building so I asked him about the name of the missing person. Ben Liwy is his name"

The three robots looked like living question marks.

But after a few minutes Blues figured it out. "I got it! LIWY is WILY when the letters are tossed around. But… Ben? That I can't figure out" he said and rubbed his head. "I hate guessing games…"

Light chuckled. "I know. That is how you were programmed" he said and then looked serious. "I was as confused as you were to a beginning since I knew that there was something that was bugging me about the name. Then I figured out the last name, but then again, it could just be a coincidence" he said. Lifting one hand he held up one forefinger. "But then I found out something that assured me that I was right. The person in the apartment had a dog. A big silver white dog"

"That sounds like Gospel" Blues cut him of.

The white haired man nodded once. "When I got that information I figured out who the person really was. Ben Liwy is Bass Wily"

Rock's heart stopped beating. Bass? "Oh my… Can we go there, Dr. Light! I really…"

"No need to explain, Rock. Go. I fear that Wily is the one that attacked the apartment and if he got his hands on Bass I fear the worst" Light said and stood. "Take Blues and Rush with you and come back in one piece" he said and hugged his son. "I hope for yours and Bass' sake that this will work out"

Roll hugged her brother to before going to the lab to prepare some energy tanks for the two.

Blues called for his armour and stretched his joints. "Let's hit it"

Xxxx

"Oh my goodness… I didn't think it was this bad"

Rock felt ill as the two stepped in through what remained of the door. Aqua blue eyes scanned the scene before him.

The apartment wasn't that big with one living room, bedroom, bathroom and shower. The apartment looked like it had been neat and tidy before the attack. All furniture were flipped over, broken or burned. The floor and walls were scarred and covered in bloodish-red oil. Small balls of fur covered the once clean carpet. All in all, it suggested that a huge fight had broke out and someone had lost.

Blues dipped his finger in the oil on the wall and looked at it closely. "I guess we were right that it was a robot that lived here. No human could hurt a robot this bad" he said and looked at his now pale brother.

Rock shook his head. "If that human isn't Wily that will say. I know that Bass were here" he said and looked at the scene, trying to find something more.

Blues nodded. "At least we know that Treble were here. He was probably protecting Bass" he said and picked up a tuff of hair. "But if he lost or not… I don't know"

The blue robot shook his head. "I know that Bass made it out of here. Treble would never let anyone have Bass even if it cost him his life. The blood on the walls isn't from Bass" he said and sighed.

The red robot tilted his head. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Bass was built after my plans so he is like a copy of me. My blood doesn't look like that and I know that Bass' doesn't ether. I have seen so much blood in my life that I can almost identify the person by just one drop of it" Rock said and explored the apartment.

Blues followed his brother's example and started to explore the small apartment. He didn't have to go far though. "ROCK! Get in here!"

Rock dashed quickly to his brother's side to see what was wrong. He gasped when he saw what his brother had found.

A long trail of oilsh blood trailed from the door where the two robots were standing and ran all the way over to a torn down curtain that had piled on the ground. The room was as messy as the living room but not all that damaged. It was more bloody then any other part of the apartment. By the curtain pile, almost too bloody and torn to be recognized, lay…

"TERBLE!"

Rock ran forwards the wolf and kneeled beside the canine's head. Gently lifting the black bot's companion's head he rubbed one torn ear. He felt tears sting in the sides of his eyes as he looked into the unseeing eyes of the once proud wolf. "Oh, Treble…"

Rock cried and hugged the wolf to his chest, letting his tears flow. He could see that the wolf had suffered a lot before his systems had shut down. He had tried to drag himself to a safe place… wounded as he was he had tried. All that blood in the other room… it was Treble's, Rock was now sure of it. Trebles right ear had been ripped off and a huge gash ran from the canine's chest to his belly, reviling all inner workings that were now dead. The wolf's muzzle had tons of scratches and oil leaked from the nose, indicating that Treble had been punched hard. Treble's legs had been crushed and a big crack ran over his head, looking like someone had slammed their foot down on the wolf's head. Dead eyes were looked in a sad look, staring at the wall before them.

Blues kneeled down beside the two and shook his head. "He's gone, Rock. Looks like he has been for a while" he said and reached out to close the open eyes of the wolf. He felt ill and sad at once. Who could have done this to the wolf?

Blues rubbed Rock's shoulder as the smaller bot sobbed helplessly. After a few minutes he stood. "Rock, I know you are sad for Treble… but we must do him one favour and we must do it now"

Rock sniffled a little and looked up at his brother. "What do you mean, Blues? What favour? Revenge? You know I don't…"

"No, not revenge… ok that to but I'll handle that part. I mean, we must find Bass and protect him. That is what Treble tried to do. Let's finish his mission for him" he said and held out a hand forwards the blue bot. "What do you say?"

Rock smiled a little and nodded. "For Treble's sake" he said and stood up with Treble in his arms. "We can't leave Treble here, Blues. We must get him to the lab"

The red bot sighed and shook his head. "Treble is beyond all repairing, Rock. Light can't save him, no matter how much he tries" Blues said.

Rock nodded. "I know that, Blues… but…" he looked down at the wolf's bloody face. "… I don't want to leave him here. He deserves something better then this place. If anyone finds him here, he'll probably end up in a museum or the dump…"

"I have one idea, Rock" Blues said and walked over to the bot. Taking Treble's lifeless body in his arms he looked at his brother. "I'll take Treble to the lab and get him cleaned up. You can go after Bass" he said and turned around to leave the apartment with the wolf. Stopping in the doorway, he turned once more to face his brother. "Be careful, Rock"

"I will, Blues. I will"

xxxx

There… an update. Now stop pestering me! LoL… just kidding. I have no time for this fic so this might just be the last chapter. Who knows?


	11. Chapter 11

I have decided. This story will be rewritten. So don't be surprised if a chapter goes missing. They will be back up, better then before.

Xxxx

'I wonder how long they will continue to run around here. By sunrise they have to be gone if they don't want the humans after them'

Bass listened to the sounds of the robot masters that were looking for him. He had taken cover under the roots of a large tree that created a small cave in the forest outside the town where he had lived during the time he had acted as a human. The forest was usually quiet during the night, but now it was filled by the sounds of shouts and footsteps.

"Gnnnynn…"

The black bot looked down at the small bundle in his arms. The bundle was warped up in his shirt, bloody and dirty from when he had fled from the apartment and getting under the root system. He had been badly injured, but not by the robot masters. Thankfully, his auto repair had fixed most of the wound but it was still hurting and seeping oilish blood.

The Wily bot was lucky that the night hid his small entrance well, but let in a little light, just enough to let his see his surroundings. He didn't have much space to move around, but then again, he didn't need to move just yet.

He opened the front of the shirt just slightly and frowned. "Shush you. If you want to see your first sunrise you better shut it. They are robots you know, they can hear you better then any human ever can" he said and pressed the bundle closer to him to hopefully get it to shut up. "Treble sacrificed himself for both of us, don't you dare make his efforts in vain!" he hissed.

Blood red orbs looked up at the black bot above. It could feel the danger of the situation at hand and was scary and the small being just wanted to cry out loud… but something stopped it from doing so. Crying… that would be showing a weakness and that would be more dangerous. It settled down and sighed as the warmth of it's 'mother' warped around it.

Bass relaxed a little when he realised that the kid wouldn't ruin his cover. But he stiffened when a shadow blocked the little light that shone into the small cave.

"Found him yet?" a voice was heard.

'Shadow Man. No doubt' Bass thought.

"No, Shadow, not a single trace. You sure he came this way?"

'Slash Man… this is not good…'

"Yes… he is around here somewhere. Can't you smell him, Slash? You are after all the one with the gifted nose"

Bass knew this. He knew the robot masters like the back of his hand. Slash could trace a drop of blood in a field filled with flowers. He would never get away if Slash decided to sniff him out. After all, he was covered in blood.

Looking around himself, Bass found a small hole amongst the roots. He carefully moved to kneel, tensing as his wound protested with the movement. He gently placed the bundle inside the hole and covered it up the entrance with a little dirt so it wouldn't be seen. "Now be a good and stay quiet. Am not doing this for nothing, you hear me? Someone will find you eventually. I'm sure of that. Wouldn't surprise me if Mega man or his red moron for a brother are the ones who finds you" he said and turned around to face the exit. He called for his armour and shifted a little as the said armour closed around him. He hadn't worn it for ages and it felt a little odd at the moment.

"You are right, Shadow. I can smell him. He's near…"

Bass smirked and took a deep breath. "Take care of yourself, kid" he whispered mostly to himself as he braced himself. With a mighty war cry Bass got out from his hiding and attacked the followers.

Xxxx

Rock shielded his eyes as the morning sun blinded him. He was tired… so tired. He had been looking for any traces of Bass' whereabouts after he and Blues had found Treble dead.

He had given up on searching the city. If Wily hadn't given up the robot masters would have been seen in town, looking for the black bot. He had heard a few people talking about a group of robots heading for the forest… but they might have been mistaken.

Rush sniffed the ground as he walked before his blue master. He could smell the Wily bots faintly but just enough to lead his master the right way. He assumed that the scents were about a night old since they were fading. He stopped in a small clearing. The smells were stronger here. No wonder…

Rock stopped in mid stride as Rush stopped before him. the site that greeted him chilled him to the core, just like when they had forum Treble.

The clearing was stained with dark blood. The ground showed lots of marks, indicating that there had been a struggle not to long ago. 'Oh no… Bass…'

Rush saw his master go 'pale'. He whined and pushed his nose into Rock's hand, showing his master that he was there for him.

"Oh, Rush… we are too late. They have him… I lost…" he mumbled as he sagged down to his knees. Horrible images flashed past his mind… "No"

The red dog didn't know how to cheer his master up. He had no idea what was going on but he knew there must be something he could do.

Whimper….

Rush's ears perked at the small sound. His master seemed not to have heard it. He quickly located the source of the noise and growled. He barked twice and growled louder.

Rock looked at Rush. "What is it boy? You hear something?" he asked. He got up and called for his buster. There was someone still in the clearing, he was sure of that.

Whimper... whimper….

"What is that? Whimpering?" Rock asked himself as he got closer to the tree. He looked around himself but didn't see anyone around… well except Rush of course…

Whimper…

The blue bomber looked down and spotted a small entrance. It looked large enough for a human to crawl into. He kneeled down beside the hole. "Well I got nothing to loose. Rush, keep an eye out" he told his red companion.

Rush barked and panted happily.

Rock smiled. Rush could cheer anyone up. He slid his feet into the hole and let his body slide down into the small root cave. There wasn't anything special down the…

Whimper… gnnnnnyuu…

Rock stiffened. There WAS something down there. But where? There was no place to hide. He called off his blaster and used his hands to trace the walls. He blinked as his hand 'fell' through a spot in the wall. "What the… ?"

UWAAAHHHH!

The blue bomber jerked back in shock as a sharp wail priced the air. He took a deep breath and got back up next to the hole. Reaching inside he pulled out a small bundle from the hole. The carefully peeled away the bloody shirt and gasped at what he found.

In the hero's arms lay a small male baby robot. He was wailing, probably scared out of his little mind. The baby had tousled jet black hair just like his father, blood red eyes like his 'mother' and creamy skin. On his small right cheek he had what looked like one of Bass' war marks but it was blue instead of purple. The baby was a little dirty, but that probably came from being warped up in the bloody… shirt…

Rock held up a piece of the shirt close to his nose and smelled it. He knew that sent. "Bass… But if this is his shirt then you must be…!"

Then it hit him. Who else would leave a new born baby in the middle of a forest? And in a cave under ground? Bass must have… and then he had… and this…

"So… you are the one who caused all this, hu?" Rock asked as the child started to settle down.

The small robot looked up at the big robot above him with huge red eyes. This guy wasn't all that scary as he had originally thought. And he smelled nice to. Almost like 'mother'… where did he go again? He had been a good boy, just as 'mother' had said.

Rock slowly climbed out from the hole and sat on the ground. He still couldn't believe it.

Xxxx

'I hope you are safe, kid. I really do…'

xxxx

Another chappi. Happy now?


End file.
